


The Sand Master

by leiva



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Beach Holidays, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex, sand sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiva/pseuds/leiva
Summary: Jun was brought to a beautiful beach in Okinawa for a week-long vacation with Aiba as the mastermind. There, he met with mysterious sand sculptures, his past and lost love, and finally finding a love himself that will change his future. A turtle is also making an appearance





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in je_united exchange for lilly0  
> It’s been two and a half year since my last Juntoshi fic. I miss writing them XD  
> Beta-ed by Eru (thesecretdoor@lj)

“Paper-rock-scissors!”

“I won! I won!”

Jun groaned in defeat when Aiba was gleefully jumping in front of his face, pumping his fists up in the air multiple times in joy, winning too easily at the Paper-Rock-Scissors game. Jun’s hands curled, fisting his hair in frustration. He had lost and he had to let Aiba decide on where their next vacation was going to be.

He sighed. Whatever, he told himself. He wasn’t particularly desperate to be the one who would choose the place. Not that the blue, beautiful waves he used to go to in Chiba would ever miss him, especially when Aiba had already stated firmly that they won’t be going there. No, he could surf anywhere. Aiba could choose any place he liked. The fact that the previous place Aiba chose was kind of a disaster wasn’t making him nervous. No, not at all.

“Okinawa?” Jun raised his eyebrows when Aiba shoved the pamphlets towards him. Aiba hummed excitedly, his crow’s feet showing at the edges of his eyes.

“That’s two and a half hours away from here.” Jun pointed out the obvious. It wasn’t that Jun disliked the idea of a getaway with Aiba to Okinawa, in fact the thought excited him. Okinawa was known for great beaches and perfect weather. But there was a problem. Although one could argue that it’s still within Japan thus it wasn’t that far to reach with aeroplane but there were many beaches near Tokyo to enjoy. Even if Jun was willing to pay the extra expenses for the flight tickets and so on, the fact that they only got the weekend off this time was the killer. Jun sighed. He thought if he could go to Okinawa one day it would be better with longer holiday, not just the weekend. It would be hard to enjoy the holiday with the limited time they had now, he thought of reminding Aiba about it.

“Oh come on, I’ll beg our boss to give us extra holidays!” Aiba winked his failed wink. Jun cringed, he knew that ‘wink’. Aiba definitely had something up his sleeve and he wasn’t sure he would like it.

 

*

 

He put down his Kirin beer when his doorbell rang. When he went to open his door, there he saw Aiba hauling something wrapped in white sheet that was taller than him in his arms.

“Happy Birthday!” Aiba shouted excitedly. He fumbled inside his pocket, took out a party popper and popped it directly in front of Jun’s face. After recovering from his slight shock, instinctively Jun looked around nervously. It was midnight, Jun was afraid that loud sound might have woken up his neighbours. Without wasting any time, he pulled Aiba inside.

“Aiba-chan, I appreciate you coming here to wish me happy birthday but it’s midnight, you could at least tell me that you’re coming.” Jun darted his eyes at the clock on his wall. It was five minutes past twelve. It wasn’t like he was unhappy his best friend visited him at this time but he didn’t like surprises and Aiba just pulled a surprise on him.

“It’s your birthday. I cannot not come to celebrate it with you, right? What is a best friend for?”

“You could just congratulate me on the phone…” Jun mumbled to him, not letting Aiba know that his words made him pleased. Well, at least he won’t be alone in his drinking, Jun thought. Jun gestured to Aiba to enter his living room. Aiba took off his shoes, he was straining a bit as he tried to drag the thing covered in white wrapping that suspiciously looked like a surf board inside. Internally, Jun was hoping that he was right.

“Good news. Kaza-pon will give us three more extra holidays,” Aiba chirped.

Jun wanted to ask about the suspicious object but it died at the tip of his tongue after he heard Aiba.

“I thought you told me before that he had agreed to give us just two more days?”

“Yes to that, and also three additional days!” Aiba told him excitedly.

They had managed to get four days off including the weekend – Jun thought they were already lucky to add the extra days after Aiba had begged their boss – but with the recent development it looked like they would have the entire week – nine days to be exact if they added the additional weekends - which felt like a dream. And Aiba somehow had managed to make that dream come true. It was suspicious indeed.

Aiba grinned and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Jun raised his eyebrows in a fake confusion, arms folded in front of his chest. He wanted Aiba to spill it. But he wondered if he was ready to know how their young department head, Kazama had fallen for Aiba’s charm once again, as he did before when Aiba managed to wriggle out two Disneyland season tickets from their poor boss and free drinks every time they went out drinking together.

“I have my ways with him.” Aiba giggled. He leaned the board-like object against the wall. “He can’t resist me when I’m giving him the best blo-“

“Woah woah woah. You did what? Are you bribing our boss with sex?” Jun’s crossed arms tightened in disbelief. Did Aiba really have to resort to something like that?

“Well our boss is young and he thinks my mouth is the greatest so yeah…”

Jun groaned. “I can’t believe you. And you involve me in this? We might lose our job if the higher ups found out!” Just thinking about the prospect of losing his job made Jun panic.

“Oh relax Jun, nobody will find out. Our lips are zipped. If we don’t spill no one will know.” Aiba made a gesture with his hand zipping his lips and dropped the invisible keys into his shirt.

Jun shook his head and face-palmed. His friend was really something. Aiba looked like an air-headed and innocent person but inside he held this mischievous nature that sometimes shocked even him who had been together with him as friends since high school.

“Anyway, I got a present for you! Ta-dah!” Aiba moved to fetch the board-like object and thus changing the subject with ease.

Jun froze when Aiba opened the wrapping.

It really was a surfing board just like he expected. But – yes there was a big BUT attached to it - his own face was staring back at him. It was his face on the surfing board. It was his God damn face plastered on the surface of the surfing board that Aiba presented to him as a birthday gift!

“Aiba, what the hell?!”

There was a temporary look of surprise on Aiba’s face, perhaps not anticipating Jun’s angry reaction. It turned awkward momentarily before Aiba grinned sheepishly and voluntarily stepped backward and then ran out of Jun’s apartment, dumping the board on him. Jun, struggling to keep the board upward cursed him loudly.

 

*

 

“Jun, you’re not angry anymore right?” Aiba asked carefully, calling Jun from the office phone even though he was just sitting at the opposite cubicle from him.

Jun was quiet for a while, his grip on the office phone tightened. A graph was staring at him on the monitor and he sat straighter to find Aiba was looking at him with his wide expectant eyes. He answered through his phone a minute later with a resigned sigh. “No.” Of course he couldn’t stay mad at his best friend. It was still his birthday today and he didn’t want to get angry on his birthday. Besides, after staring at Aiba’s birthday present the whole night before, he decided that Aiba didn’t mean anything bad towards him.

“Great! Let’s meet at the usual place for lunch at 12.30!” Aiba chirped before he disconnected the line and ducked down on his desk to continue doing whatever he was doing.

Jun chuckled, a little smile played on his lips. It would be an hour more before 12.30 PM and he was already looking forward to the lunch today. No matter how many times Aiba made him cross, Aiba always managed to cheer him up right after.

During lunch, Aiba showed him all his plans for the holiday.

“Just leave everything to me. I know your perfectionist nature is itching to do everything but since I’ve won the janken, you’ll just need to sit back and enjoy. Let me do everything. Besides, this time you need some cheering up.”

Jun glanced at Aiba briefly before his eyes moved to his hand which was fetching the pamphlets Aiba brought with him for distraction. Jun didn’t want to talk about it and Aiba knew full well how Jun was still recovering from his disastrous relationship just three months ago. Thankfully Aiba didn’t bring the matter up anymore as Jun browsed through the pamphlets. They came from the Okinawa tourist centre showing various attractions and places to go.

So, Okinawa it is, said Jun internally. It was true that Jun liked to plan and control everything but Aiba was right. He had lost and he needed to trust Aiba to handle everything.

 

*

 

Jun surfed the internet, reading some reviews on which hotels or resorts they should be staying in. Even though Aiba had told him not to worry, he needed to play his part in doing his research too. At least they would know what to expect later.

After scouring travel sites and countless hotel booking sites, Jun still couldn’t decide which was the perfect one to stay in because there were numerous of them to choose from. He contacted Aiba via LINE.

A reply came less than ten seconds after his message was sent.

Aiba: Don’t worry, I’ve already booked a place!

Jun: Oh, really? What’s its name?

Aiba: The Yellow Sand Resort

The Yellow Sand Resort huh? He didn’t recall anything by that name when he went through his research. He immediately typed the name in the search engine.

A simple website came up. Jun scrolled the information and pictures on the website. He then began searching for reviews. He furrowed his eyebrows when he found less than fifty reviews about the place.

It’s great place! If you want to run away from your busy life it’s a perfect place to be. Perfect beach, perfect sand man…

Jun read the first review which was the oldest review, posted over three months ago. He hummed to himself. So, the place seemed new and the first review seemed positive enough. Then, he read the next one.

I swam with turtles! It’s the first time I touched a turtle! 

Jun read the essay-length review that sang praises about the place, the beaches, the sand man. Hmm, well Jun wasn’t really aiming for bumping into a turtle during his vacation but it would be a bonus.

He read more. Besides the availability of gym and sauna, there were a few reviews mentioning surfing and some activities including jungle trekking, fishing and cruising on boats. They also provided tour to the aquarium, culture festivals and visits to the world heritage sites. Jun was more intrigued. Even with the little reviews he found, all of them gave thumbs up.

Sand man!

Jun stopped reading. He had read a few reviews mentioning the word ‘Sand Man’ already. What did they mean by it? Jun scratched his head. There was not a single picture of the said ‘Sand man’ to indicate whether it was a sculpture made of sand, or it was a nickname of a person. Whatever it was, it seemed that it gave a good impression to the visitors for them to mention it in their reviews. Perhaps he should enquire about it to Aiba after this.

He clicked on the few pictures posted on the website. Apparently, the resort provided less than 30 rooms in the form of small houses or lodges and they were usually fully booked, especially during the summer, but all the visitors seemed to be satisfied with the facilities and the services.

Although the resort looked small, it seemed promising. He smiled, perhaps he should never underestimate Aiba and he should put more faith in him more. Just like Aiba had said before, he would take this opportunity to relax and heal.

 

*

 

Jun stretched his limbs after they got off the plane. The weather looked gorgeous with clear sky and Jun looked forward to a sunny day. Hauling their small amount of luggage behind them – of course Jun didn’t bring his birthday present along - they found a taxi that drove them to the place. After about half an hour, Jun noticed that they were leaving civilisation when he found that there were more trees surrounding them rather than buildings and the road had turned narrower and narrower in each passing moment. The taxi maneuvered carefully on the bumpy roads, making them jump on their seats. Jun became uncomfortable. With narrowed eyes, he turned towards Aiba who sat beside him and glared. Where the hell are they going? Jun didn’t have a good feeling about it.

Aiba grinned at him nervously sensing Jun’s worry, tapping Jun’s thigh in an attempt to pacify him.

“I’m sure it’s a great place, Jun!” Jun wasn’t sure he would believe him since Aiba was fidgeting on his seat.

“I’ll kill you if we end up staying in the forest,” Jun said. He didn’t really mean it but Aiba seemed to shrink into his seat further.

Jun lean back and closed his eyes, part of him was afraid that his worry would become real. If Aiba wanted to surprise him and they really ended up staying in a forest, then he might kill him for real.

 

*

 

The trees that were blocking the scenery began to clear and the bumpy road had been left behind. In between the palm trees, the blue scenery started to appear and it calmed Jun’s nerves with immediate effect. The taxi was now easily moving on the smoother road. The taxi made a turn and from behind a big tree, a western-like three storey building in the colour of soft blue and white pastel emerged. There was a big sign, painted in yellow with dark blue background stating ‘Welcome to The Yellow Sand Resort’.

Apparently, this place really existed. Jun looked at Aiba who was looking so relieved. Jun wasn’t going to tell him but he was relieved too that the place wasn’t fake. They came to the right place. The taxi dropped them off after they paid the fare.

Jun looked around, he tasted salt in the air. The scenery looked great and Jun was getting excited.

They strode to the door that had the ‘Reception’ sign. The door opened with a bells’ chime. They entered a moderate-sized lobby that only had modest decoration on the blue wall. The lobby was without sofas or places to sit, with only a small table on which a vase of flowers was perched. A beautiful young woman with the nametag ‘Mizuhara’ greeted both of them.

“Aiba Masaki,” Aiba told the receptionist when she asked the name for the reservation. Jun pulled out his wallet when she asked for both of their identification.

She registered their names quickly into her system. She worked efficiently and within minutes they got their keys. Mizuhara gestured them to where they should be heading. Jun was about to reach his bag when the bells chimed again.

Someone Jun hadn’t seen for a very long time entered. The person stopped in his tracks when he noticed Jun.

“Sakurai-san…” Jun said in shock.

“MatsuJun.” The man greeted him back. The smile Jun hadn’t seen since they parted their ways after Sakurai’s graduation came back and it sent flutters inside Jun’s stomach.

“What are you doing here Sakurai-san?” Jun asked when he recovered from the shock.

“I’m not Sho-senpai to you anymore?”

Jun chuckled nervously. “Sho-senpai. What are you doing here?”

“On vacation, of course.”

Sakurai Sho was his favourite senior from high school that Jun had been crushing on since forever. Jun figured that Sho was aware of his crush on him but unfortunately Sho never acknowledged it. In fact, Sho went to hook up with every hot boy at the school, all except him. Even Aiba had his turn once for God sake! Jun never found out the reason why he was being left behind and now that he was an adult he reasoned that it was not important anymore. But why was his heart racing right now?

Jun was starting to imagine that he might have a second chance with his senior when the bells chimed again and the door opened widely right after that. This time Jun was in a bigger shock.

“Ryo?” Jun’s eyes widen when he saw the person stepping inside the lobby. Ryo looked up and looked shocked himself.

“Oh hi… Jun…” Ryo trailed off, looking at him and Sho suspiciously.

“You know each other?” Sho asked, looking confused.

Before both Jun and Ryo could say anything further, Sho strode to Ryo and slipped his arm around Ryo’s waist.

“MatsuJun, this is my boyfriend.” Sho, who seemed oblivious of the tension surrounding those two, introduced Ryo casually to Jun.

A bomb exploded inside Jun’s head. Jun’s world was spinning. The shock made him dizzy. Was this the reason why Ryo asked to breakup? That he was cheating on him? With Sho nonetheless?

He heard buzzing in his ears like he was going to faint. He was feebly aware how Aiba was already beside him, supporting him. It looked like his vacation was already ruined. He couldn’t take it. He really wanted to drop everything and cancel the holiday but then he realized that his wallet that he put on the counter wasn’t with him anymore.

“Aiba-chan…” Jun saw Aiba looking at him in sympathy, his wallet was grasped tightly inside Aiba’s long fingers. “I’m sorry Jun but I’m not letting you ruin this holiday,” Aiba said before he wound his arm around Jun soothingly and pulled Jun with him without looking back at both Sho and Ryo.

 

*

 

Aiba guided him to the passage that directed them to the back of the building. Jun’s steps came to a halt. Aiba stopped too and looked at him silently. Jun took deep breaths, he was angry, sad and confused. He felt the sting of tears at the back of his eyes.

“I’m sorry Jun…” Aiba apologized again. Jun shook his head. Aiba didn’t have to apologize, bumping into his ex wasn’t Aiba’s fault.

After breathing deeply for the nth time, he told Aiba to go searching for their room first. Jun had decided that he needed a breather. Aiba agreed readily. Taking Jun’s luggage with him, Aiba told him to take care of himself.

Jun watched Aiba walked away. He turned to his surroundings. There were numerous small lodges scattered around the vicinity of the beach. He looked back at the reception building. Jun realized they couldn’t see the houses from the outside. They had to go through the main building to be able to see them. The sign to his and Aiba’s lodge was in front of him, he took a note of it, wanting to look for it later. Besides, Aiba was already heading there although he didn’t take any notice where he was heading.

He was lost in his thought when his feet ran onto something. He looked down and found out that his feet were drowned by a monstrous pile of sand that covered a quarter of his leg, making it harder to walk. He scratched his head, scolding himself for being so absent-minded he didn’t realize he was walking on the small garden at the back of the building. He had noticed the small patch of greenery when he came out of the building where there were small plants and flowers decorating the park but he didn’t see the mound of sand right across it. Perhaps he was so distracted his brain was so stupid to notice the obvious. Jun scrunched his eyes when he saw shapes in the sand but it was hard to figure out since it was already destroyed beyond recognition.

“Ah~ You’ve destroyed it…” A man whined loudly.

Jun turned around to see a small, pale guy in a mustard-coloured T-shirt looking at him disapprovingly. Immediately Jun lifted his feet and hopped around to get the sand away but by doing that he further destroyed whatever the mountain of sand represented.

“Stop, stop! Just get away from there you fool!”

The short man signalled Jun to get away in angry gestures. Jun bowed at him as a form of apology.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Jun said.

The man put his hands on his hips, looking upward for a split second before he sighed, mumbling something under his breath. Reluctantly, he went forward to help Jun to remove the sand stuck on his legs and shoes.

“Be careful next time. You can’t destroy the owner’s garden…” The man muttered to him.

Jun looked back. Indeed, he had made a mess of the neat garden. He turned to meet the guy’s eyes in silent apology. The small man looked at him sharply, his eyes were appraising him making Jun fidget on his feet in awkwardness.

“I’m Ninomiya Kazunari by the way.” The man introduced himself suddenly. He straightened and stuck his hand out for Jun to shake. In turn, Jun’s told him his name, still confused by the sudden change of subject.

“Enjoy your stay here,” Ninomiya said, his annoyed look vanished, leaving Jun bewildered.

Jun blinked for a moment, gathering his thoughts back. The weird encounter made him temporarily forget about his bad mood. He felt a little guilty when he looked back at the destroyed sand but he also felt like he was forgiven by Ninomiya judging by the look he gave him right before he left. He shook his head before he began to walk, carefully avoiding the space he’d just destroyed. Jun’s step halted when he felt someone was watching him. Instinctively, he looked up towards the building’s upper floor to find a person stepping inside the building from the balcony.

Thinking of nothing else, he walked around, idly observing the people who were having fun around the beach. Jun took deep breaths, taking the fresh salty air inside his lungs. He began to feel calm. Even under the hot weather, the beach calmed him. Right there at that moment, he decided that he would enjoy the holiday no matter what, even the appearance of Ryo couldn’t destroy his quest to find his own pleasure.

He stared at the water which seemed to sparkle back at him. The waves came in multiple small droves, washing into the white sands. Jun wondered why this place was called the ‘Yellow Sand’ when the sand wasn’t exactly yellowish. Perhaps they just named it that way, just to be unique, he mused. After a while he decided to search for his accommodation. He walked idly and after following the numerous signs that were scattered everywhere, just like the lodges, Jun finally found it.

The small lodge was made of dark logs, with a small veranda that had two chairs for lounging. Immediately, when he opened the unlocked door, he found the beds. Aiba was already inside, lazing on his bed. There was another single bed for Jun beside Aiba and his bag was already propped beside it.

The room only contained minimal amenities, but it was quite comfortable for both of them. There was a small bathroom and toilet inside it and Jun was satisfied with their cleanliness.

Aiba asked Jun to join him for late lunch. They went to the café inside the main building. There were a few guests with them and Jun was relieved that Ryo and Sho weren’t there. They ate quickly so they could jump into the water afterwards.

No matter how he wanted to act casual, Jun couldn’t exactly hide his wariness. It took Aiba hours but he did detect Jun’s discomfort. Whenever Jun retreated into his shell and had those distant looks on his face, Aiba brought him back to reality again. Quietly Jun was thankful Aiba was there. Jun figured that Aiba might also want to make up for his guilty feelings. But it wasn’t Aiba’s fault. He didn’t know that Ryo would be here too, at the same time as them.

Jun left Aiba playing with the waves. He wanted to take a walk along the private beach. What he liked besides the beauty of the place was that there seemed to be enough privacy since the number of guests was limited each day. Jun traced the walkway towards the forest where he planned to have jungle trekking with Aiba tomorrow. But then he stopped in his tracks when he saw two figures in their hiking apparel making out.

Immediately Jun felt the prickling pain in his chest. He reached for it and as quietly as he could, he ran in the opposite direction, until a man in a white T-shirt and shorts, smaller than him, bumped into him making both of them fall to the ground. The sand the man was carrying inside a pail spilled when he dropped it. Jun was scrambling to help the man get up and helping him gather the sand back inside the pail. Jun apologized profusely, bowing at the man repeatedly. Then he stopped when the man touched his shoulder. “Don’t cry, it’s alright.” Jun stared at the man in shock, the man’s face was covered with a face mask and the straw hat he was wearing further shielded his face from Jun. All he could see were the eyes and the tan skin. His hand reached his face in an instance to find that wetness on his face. Before Jun was able to say more, the man was already gone.

He blinked back the unwanted tears. The unknown man’s words somehow comforted him even though Jun couldn’t understand why. But perhaps, they made Jun realize that he couldn’t allow Ryo and Sho to affect him like that. He didn’t want to cry anymore.

Jun walked further until he came to the rocky part of the beach which was a little secluded from people since he was trying to stay away to avoid bumping into the couple again. The unknown man was nowhere to be seen now too, not that Jun was looking for him.

The gentle breeze was blowing on his face, Jun closed his eyes breathing in the air. He decided to climb the rocks. The sun was setting, showing a kaleidoscope of colours on the horizon. Jun was temporarily mesmerized. He stayed there alone until blackness engulfed him. There was no light bathing the place except from the moon. The lights in the houses started to come on but because they were too far, they couldn’t help to light the place Jun currently was.

Jun climbed down when he realized that he was hungry. On his way back, he came to a sudden halt when he nearly stepped on a sculpture made out of sand. It was a sculpture of a bald boy crouching, as tall as his knees. It seemed like it was playing with something. It fascinated Jun. He took out his phone and snapped a picture. He looked around and he found no other similar sculpture. How lonely, he thought, as alone as him, he thought further in sadness.

Jun held his hand out to touch it but he decided against it in fear that it would crumble. In the end, he just crouched in front of the sculpture and stared. In his mind, he wondered who had made it. Suddenly it came to him. He remembered the reviews, about the ‘Sand Man’. Although the sculpture he found was a boy, perhaps the reviewers were talking about this? Then, there might be more, Jun told himself. The possibility of finding more of such sand work made Jun pretty intrigued.

After spending so much time staring at the sculpture, Jun decided to go back. Aiba had asked him where he had been but he reiterated again that he was just taking a walk. From the way Aiba was looking at him, Jun was aware that Aiba was worried about him and Jun felt a little guilty. But Aiba cheered up again when Jun told Aiba to prepare for tomorrows adventure since they would be doing jungle trekking together, and if they got time they would go for a surf.

They had a great time together the next day. The activities they did had indeed taking Jun’s mind out of unnecessary stuff. During lunch, Aiba had mentioned that he had met someone and he gushed about the person to Jun. Jun listened to Aiba’s story on how he met the guy, looking attentive without letting Aiba know that his mind was straying away. Everyone seemed to find someone, he sighed. Somehow, the thought made him feel lonelier, but he won’t be telling Aiba that.

They spent the subsequent day visiting the places in Naha, the capital of Okinawa prefecture. Using the car provided by the resort with minimal fees, Jun and Aiba went to visit the Shuri Castle, the art museum and the shrines. Jun admitted to himself that he had so much fun and the thought of Ryo and Sho was forgotten for a while.

When they got back, Aiba dragged Jun to the bar inside the main building, just opposite the resort’s café. The bar was spacious, able to accommodate many patrons. It could be a club too since it had ample space to dance to music. The only thing it lacked was a DJ.

Aiba gestured for Jun to sit on the stool beside him at the counter. He looked excited because he told Jun that he wanted to introduce his newly-found friend to him. Jun frowned when he recognized the person emerging from the entrance. It was the Ninomiya guy.

“This is the friend I’m talking about,” Aiba said suddenly, making Jun stare at him and then to Ninomiya. Ninomiya, or Nino as Aiba had introduced him, threw him a playful smirk and a salute.

“We’ve met before,” Jun told Aiba, making Aiba surprised and he looked at Jun questioningly.

“We bumped into each other when we just checked-in here…” Jun explained.

“Oh… Then that’s great! Since we’ve met each other why don’t we have a barbeque sometime?” Aiba suddenly suggested. Jun looked at Nino and smiled before his gaze turned back to his friend, nodding his head in agreement. “Cheers!” Aiba clinked his drink with Jun and then with Nino happily. Jun noticed how both Aiba and Nino were quite smitten, they kept touching each other. Jun chuckled a little, thinking how fast their development in relationship was. He had a feeling that Aiba might not be treating Nino as a temporary fling with the way Aiba was looking at Nino and vice versa. Jun thought that Aiba’s ability to find someone here that fast was amazing.

Jun sighed hollowly. If only he could find someone too, he mused.

“Jun, don’t look around.” Aiba suddenly tugged at the hem of Jun’s shirt and whispered to him urgently.

“Why?” Jun asked, a little confused.

“Just don’t-“

But it was too late, Jun already saw them entering the dance floor and began swaying to the soft music that was being played. They had arms around each other, Ryo was giggling when Sho whispered something to him. It was like they were in their own world where no one else mattered.

Jun felt his stomach drop. He was beginning to forget about the couple when he was having fun with Aiba but the feelings of bitterness came back in an instant when he witnessed the obnoxious couple.

Without thinking, he dropped his drink on the counter, the content nearly spilling, and then he ran outside. He could faintly hear Aiba calling him. He really didn’t want to see his ex being lovey-dovey with his former crush. The jealousy – although he wasn’t sure over whom – was really hard to contain.

Jun ran to the beach. He sat on the warm sands, looking out towards the sea. He was hyperventilating. He tried to push the image of his ex-lover and crush – or former crush? - to the back of his mind but even after a few hours of being in solitude he’d failed to do so, making him frustrated.

Ryo had asked for the break up. Jun didn’t get the true explanation but Ryo just said that they weren’t meant to be. Was it because of Sho? Did Sho have a hand in their break-up? Jun didn’t want to hate his senpai, but if he was the one who came between him and Ryo then Jun wasn’t sure if he could forgive him, no matter how hard he was crushing on Sho before.

He exhaled and inhaled long and hard. After quite some time, he wasn’t much calmer even if he tried to be so. He looked at his watch. It was really late and perhaps he needed to go back to his room to sleep his stresses off. Perhaps he should talk to Aiba too. But when Jun arrived at the front door, Jun heard suspicious noises inside his room as he inserted the key inside the keyholder. After a click, he opened the door to find a naked couple doing naked stuff inside the room, on Jun’s bed.

“What?!” Jun screamed, his hands on his hips.

“Oh… Hi… Jun…” Aiba was panting when he and Nino broke apart. Aiba tried to reach for the sheet to cover both him and Nino, but failed when Nino pulled him close and started to lick Aiba’s neck making Aiba moan.

Jun was gobsmacked. He groaned before he rushed out to leave those two doing whatever they want on his bed. Yeah, on his damn bed. He would deal with Aiba later.

 

*

 

“I hate this place!!!” Jun screamed.

He plopped down onto the big, flat rock he found before and let himself fall on his back on it. He could feel a prickling pain at the back of his eyes.

He let the wind wash his unhappiness away. How the hell did he end up here being miserable when the initial intention of the whole vacation was to heal his heart? Oh yeah. It was all because of Aiba. If Aiba didn’t choose this place he wouldn’t bump into Ryo and Sho. If Aiba was smart, he would prevent Jun from witnessing his ex being lovey-dovey with his crush in that bar. And if Aiba wasn’t having sex with Ninomiya inside their room at this moment, he wouldn’t have to stay out and be lonely.

He cursed Aiba again.

A moment of quietness passed. Jun let out a loud breath. His anger towards Aiba dissipated. Aiba had tried his best to make him happy. He couldn’t blame him for what happened, right?

“You don’t hate this place.”

Woah?! Jun got up in an instant. Who? He looked around but there was no one. The light of the moon was bright enough to see his surroundings but he saw no one. A fear invaded him. A ghost?

“Down here.”

Jun looked down and in between the rocks he saw a small man in stripe T-shirt in the shadows, holding a fishing gear.

“Who’re you?”

The man looked up. Even with the shadows mostly covering the man’s face, Jun could still see a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “Just a fisherman,” he said.

“Oh,” said Jun like it was obvious.

Even when part of his mind told him not too, Jun got down. He didn’t know why but slowly he stepped towards the fisherman. He wasn’t good with making new friends easily but he felt that this man’s inviting eyes seemed to beckon him to come nearer. Jun was curious.

“I’m Matsumoto Jun. What’s your name?” Jun asked when he sat down carefully on a small rock a foot away from the man.

“Ohno Satoshi.” The man gave a simple answer, his gaze went to Jun, appraising him for a while before he turned back to his fishing rod. Jun’s eyes narrowed when he thought that he had seen that pair of eyes before, but he couldn’t remember where. He wanted to ask if they had met before but the words seemed to die on his lips the longer Jun stared at the man.

Ohno was skinny but his round face suited him. Jun’s gaze fell to the long fingers that were firmly wrapped on his fishing rod. Even with Ohno’s small frame, his arms looked strong, perhaps by regularly hauling fishes. He didn’t look fragile at all, in fact he looked manly behind the fishing rod. Jun blinked sheepishly when he realized that he was staring at Ohno a little too long.

They fell into a comfortable silence.

Ohno put the fishing rod on its stand so he didn’t have to continuously hold it. He then stared at the small pond in front of him while folding his arms around his knees. Jun turned his gaze towards the pond that was in between the rocks where the sea water had been trapped. The water was dark and the moon was reflected on the surface making Jun unable to see its inside. He wondered whether there was even a single fish there. Jun didn’t raise that question out loud though.

The silence stretched on and nobody talked but Jun didn’t feel the need to break the silence. It was weird, but he didn’t mind it though it wasn’t in his nature to let his curiosity go unanswered. Jun leaned back against the smooth rock. It was a little warm here even when it was late into the night. His eyes felt heavy and eventually he fell into a slumber, coated with wind and warmth.

Jun woke up alone but with a towel under his head as a makeshift pillow and a parka covering him. It was already bright. The man last night was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t in between the rocks anymore but instead he was laid under a tree with sand underneath his body. The rocks he sat on yesterday night were quite a distance from him. How the hell had he got here, then?

He turned his head around. On his left side, just a few feet from him, there was a sculpture made of sand; a merman lying on its side. The sand sparkled under the sun.

Jun just stood staring at the sculpture that was the same size as him. The merman had a short hair just like him, with a toned body and a bracelet carved onto his wrist with the same design as his own, only the size was exaggerated to be much bigger. He could tell that the sculpture was still new because the sand was still wet. He wondered who made this as he took a picture of it.

 

*

 

When he went back inside the room, nobody was there but he found a note on his bed.

Sorry Jun-pon! I’ll make it up to you. Don’t worry I’ve changed the bedsheet.

P/S. Nino said hi.

To hell with his bed or more like his former bed. He would change the bed with Aiba. Taking his bag with him, he dumped it on Aiba’s – now his, to mark his territory and rest his body on it.

Aiba didn’t come back and Jun was hungry. He went to the café alone to find himself some late breakfast. After filling himself up, he went for a walk. A lot of people were already on the beach.

He saw a wet Aiba in his swimming short, with his hand linked with a very much dry Nino, running towards him.

“Come, let’s go for some kayak!”

Aiba had apologized and said that he would be more mindful next time. Jun, seeing his friend with his lover and looking so happy about it conceded. He wasn’t jealous of Aiba finding happiness when he hadn’t and he wanted Aiba to know that he was feeling that way. Thus, he agreed to join them – or only Aiba to be exact - because Nino wasn’t participating, preferring to only watch them from the dry land. In the end, Jun enjoyed the kayaking.

It was after they’d finished their kayaking and changing their activity to surfing with a few other surfers, when Jun’s mood turned sour again because both Sho and Ryo had decided to join their group. Jun took a simple solution, he excused himself and ran away.

His watch was pointing at three o-clock in the afternoon when Jun went back to the same rocks as yesterday. He brought along the parka and the towel the man left for him to use. It was stupid to run away again but he just couldn’t watch Ryo and Sho together without destroying himself so he waited here in the hope to meet Ohno again and return his things.

Someone was calling him from behind and when Jun turned around, he saw Ohno climbing the rocks to reach him. Jun immediately smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Ohno sat beside Jun. Instantly, Jun felt the warmth radiating off of Ohno and he felt calm.

“Feeling sad again?” Ohno suddenly asked, making Jun stare at him in wonder.

“Hmm. No, not really,” Jun denied but somehow, he wondered how, Ohno could sense it. Was he that transparent?

“Come with me, I’ll show you something.” Ohno reached for Jun’s hand and pulled him up. Jun followed him with a questioning expression on his face. Meanwhile, Ohno’s things were left abandoned on the rocks without Jun having a chance to give them back.

“Where’re we going?” Jun’s questions were unanswered but Jun kept following the man. Jun could feel how the grip on his fingers was strong and firm. He subconsciously smiled looking at their linked hands, remembering his thought about Ohno’s body built last night. He was right on his assessment.

Ohno had led him far away from any lodging or people. All Jun could see was the white sand, clear beach and the trees. And then they reached a wooden shack.

“This is my private place,” Ohno announced.

“Your place… as in you live here?” Jun looked at the shack that had only pillars supporting the roof, devoid of any walls around it. It was approximately six feet on each edge. The floor made of polished wooden boards and they shined under the sun.

“No, it’s just a place for relaxation when I want to get away from people,” Ohno explained, looking at Jun amused.

“Do you frequently come here?” Jun asked. He was curious why someone was allowed to have a shack in the vicinity of a private beach. Did the owner gave him permission to build it?

Ohno didn’t answer, he just smiled.

Jun shut his mouth when Ohno brought him some snorkelling equipment. Obviously Ohno wanted to go snorkelling with him. Without too many questions, Jun put on the gear. There was no need to use oxygen tanks since Ohno told him that they would only be swimming on the surface of the water.

“Be careful that you don’t touch unnecessary things. Some of them are poisonous.” Ohno reminded him and Jun nodded pliantly.

Ohno grabbed Jun’s hand again and guided him into the water. They swam on the surface, their bodies swayed by the gentle waves, with beautiful corals underneath them. Then, Ohno pulled him closer and gestured for Jun to look in front of them.

Jun nearly chocked on the sea water when he gasped. He coughed a little before he looked in awe. There was a turtle in front of them. A real, big turtle. Ohno guided him to come nearer the turtle. Jun tried to touch it even if he was afraid. After a few tries, Jun successfully touched the turtle’s back. Jun nearly leaped in joy before he realized that he was still in the sea.  
They waved the turtle goodbye when the turtle swam in another direction. Ohno was able to catch a few fishes using a spear he’d brought along. After that, they went back to the beach. Jun was sure he was smiling so wide, his happiness in seeing and touching a turtle for the first time couldn’t be contained anymore, he nearly giggled like a teenager. Ohno was quiet but he was smiling too, amused by Jun’s excitement.

Ohno set up the fire to grill the fishes he’d caught. Like an expert, he cleaned up the fishes before he put them onto the hot mash. When the fishes were ready, Ohno gave one to Jun on a plate. Jun thanked him. They ate in silence.

The sound of cicadas began to pick up when night had fallen. They were now inside the shack on their backs. A few empty cans of beer were neatly placed at the corner. Jun turned his head towards Ohno who was already dozing. He had so much fun today. Even though Ohno was a very quiet man, the man had made Jun so comfortable he felt like they had known each other since forever. There were questions that he really wanted to ask, like why Ohno was so kind towards him when they knew nothing about each other but Jun didn’t know how to bring it up. He was just hoping Ohno was sincere in befriending him.

 

*

 

Jun faced the next day feeling refreshed. Ohno sent him back to his room and waved him goodbye with a smile. Jun waved back enthusiastically. He had a wonderful time with Ohno yesterday and he hoped to see him around soon.

“Hey, MatsuJun.”

Jun turned around to find Sho jogging towards him. His body betrayed him when his heart skipped a bit seeing all those muscles and all the hair that waved when he ran. Jun shook his head. It was stupid, he told himself. He should forget his feelings towards Sho but there was a joy filling his stomach to see Sho seeking him, alone.

“Ye-ah. What up?” Jun nearly stumbled on his words. He was supposed to feel bitter towards him, but why did his mouth feel dry?

“Ryo told me everything. About you guys.”

Jun’s stomach dropped, his initial joy in seeing Sho vanished. “He did?” Jun blinked back. Wariness invaded him. Duh, what did he expect?

“Yeah,” Sho answered, confirming it.

“What did he tell you?” Jun asked, suspiciously.

“That you two were together before and had a mutual break up. That’s all.”

“That’s all?” Jun asked, he felt heat rising in his head. “He didn’t tell you he was the one who asked for it? That up until now I didn’t know the reason why besides his flimsy excuse that we’re not meant to be together?” Jun blurted, out of control.

Sho blinked back, probably shocked by Jun’s sudden outburst. “Uhm, he didn’t say that…”

“Then tell me, did he break up with me because of you?”

“I – we – I don’t thin-“

“Never mind. I don’t care.” Jun walked away with a pain in his heart. He ignored Sho who was calling him repeatedly from behind.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun was brought to a beautiful beach in Okinawa for a week-long vacation with Aiba as the mastermind. There, he met with mysterious sand sculptures, his past and lost love, and finally finding a love himself that will change his future. A turtle is also making an appearance.

Jun felt unsettled, he didn’t know what to do so he went towards the main building to make use of the gym. On his way to the building he saw the mound of sand was back in the middle of the garden but he just went passed it without a second glance, failing to see a sculpture shaped like him, among other smaller sculptures. After tiring himself for hours inside the gym, Jun went to the beach, trying to clear his mind with some surfing. He was really frustrated when he was failing badly at it, especially since it was one of his favourite sport, so he decided to quit it.

Then without thinking much further, Jun decided to spend the entire evening at the bar. He lost count on how many glasses of beer he consumed. He wanted to get drunk and forget his encounter with Sho but why he wasn’t drunk yet?

Late into the night he saw Nino replacing the current bartender named Inoo. So, Nino is a bartender? Jun’s hazy mind asked.

“Matsumoto-san. You already drank too much.” Was what Nino said when Jun had asked for another drink.

“Yeah, Jun. You’re drunk already. Come now,” said Aiba who appeared magically beside him tried to haul him out, but when Jun saw Ryo and Sho entering the bar, he sat down again refused to budge.

Aiba gave up then and he let Jun be. Nino gave him ice water instead of beer. Jun gave him a look but he drank it nevertheless. It made him sober a little. Aiba stayed at the counter beside Jun since Nino wasn’t able to leave his job to dance with him. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jun saw that Sho and Ryo were dancing in each other arms. Jun wanted to puke seeing them out there. He should go out but Jun didn’t want to give the satisfaction to Ryo since Ryo had noticed him there. Jun wanted to show him that he wasn’t affected by their display of affection.

Someone sat beside him. Jun turned his head to find Ohno in a white shirt and dark pant that hugged his legs, looking at him soothingly. Immediately Jun felt his anger dissipating.

“You want to dance?” Ohno asked quietly. Somehow, Jun agreed in an instant.

Ohno stood in front of him and slipped his hands behind Jun’s waist. Jun felt a little awkward. He wasn’t a dancer and he was afraid to embarrass Ohno. Ohno, perhaps sensing his awkwardness smiled at him before he began to sway. Jun followed suit. He was a little tipsy but the swaying was easy for him to copy. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Aiba and Nino grinning at him, encouraging him.

“Let’s show them who got the better catch.” Jun was confused at first with Ohno’s words but then his eyes widened when Ohno started pressing his body against him and dancing seductively for everyone to see. Jun stiffened for a second before he followed Ohno’s flow. Ohno caught Jun’s hands in his and put them on his waist while he grinded against his crotch.

Ohno’s hands went up and down on Jun’s chest in a rubbing motion and he changed direction and twirled Jun, before doing a full-blown dance with Jun as the centre. The erotic dance caught everyone’s attention, including Sho and Ryo’s who broke apart after being shoved by other bar patrons who made way for Ohno and Jun’s dance.

Jun was having fun. He didn’t realize that there was only them who were on the dance floor. He didn’t know that Ohno could be this good. Both of them were panting by the end of the third song. Ohno was holding tightly onto his waist, catching his breath. His cheeks were flushed and in the slight light inside the bar Jun found him attractive. Jun couldn’t help touching his cheek. In that moment, Jun wasn’t sure who started it but they were kissing. Ohno fitting right inside his arms.

They broke apart when they heard cat-calling and whistling. Jun was flushed as well as Ohno. With a look as a signal, both of them were out of the bar in an instant. Just as they left the door, they stopped in their tracks with their fingers in each other’s hands, staring at each other.

Jun was about to pull his hand away when Ohno grabbed him firmly and pulled him towards the beach. The sound of waves and smooth breeze greeted them. Jun felt so awaken, not feeling tipsy any longer.

“Wait here,” Ohno told him. Confusedly, Jun sat alone on top on the sand and watched Ohno’s figure getting lost in the shadow.

Ohno came back with a pail containing some tools Jun usually saw being used in construction or something. Jun recognized that pail. So Ohno was the one he bumped into before? Before he could raise the question though, Ohno had started piling the sand in front of them. Jun just watched him dumbly.

After Ohno managed to gather a lot of sand, he began to shape it. Then Jun realized something.

“You’re the ‘Sand Man’?!” exclaimed Jun in shock. He never thought or suspected Ohno to be the one even with the ‘merman’ thing before.

Ohno looked at him in confusion before he continued shaping the sand.

“I’m still a human as far as I know.”

“No, I mean, you’re the sand sculptor. You’re the Sand Master!”

“You’re right I’m a sculptor but no, I’m not considered a master in it.”

“But if the sculptures I saw before were your doing then I consider you a master. They were so good!”

Even with the low light, Jun could see Ohno blushed adorably.

“Thank you.” Ohno mumbled to Jun, thanking him for the praise.

About an hour later, Ohno stopped to admire his work. Jun whistled. Ohno had made a male couple in half-body, dancing in each other arms.

Jun looked at Ohno enquiringly. “Are they us?”

“Yes.” Ohno said simply, his gaze went to Jun. Jun blushed to the tip of his ear. But apart from him being flustered that their dance was recreated using the sand by Ohno, Jun couldn’t help but be in awe with Ohno’s talent too.

Suddenly, a beer was shoved into his hands. They clinked and cheered together. In the few days he was here, Jun never thought to feel true joy by seeing a sculptor working in front of him in real time. This was a work of art and he appreciated it very much. And the thought of Sho and Ryo didn’t enter his mind in the moments he spent with Ohno wasn’t lost on him too.

Jun looked at Ohno beside him, admiring him. He flushed when he remembered their first kiss just now. Suddenly he wanted to ask about that.

“About that kiss…”

“What about it?” Ohno asked, looking at him calmly. Jun was nervous thinking that it might have meant nothing.

“I mean, I understand if it’s just a casual kiss since you know we just got to know each other and it might mean nothing…” Jun trailed. He wasn’t sure what to say anymore. He was afraid that he might be disappointed. Wait… Disappointed? He thought he said it was just a casual kiss?

“Do you want to mean it?”

“What?” Jun was confused.

“Do you want to get serious?”

Jun blinked at Ohno.

“Wait a minute. Ohno-san, we can’t possibly be serious if we just met each other a couple days ago… I mean it’s impossible, right?” Jun’s heart was thumping hard. Ohno couldn’t be implying that they hook up this fast, right?

“Is it?”

“Huh?”

“Impossible to you, I mean?”

“I…” Jun wasn’t sure. It might not be truly impossible, but he needed time to think to figure out his feelings. He couldn’t be that spontaneous and regret everything later, even though he wanted it. But did he want whatever they were having to end here though?

Ohno moved to capture Jun’s lips for chaste kiss. They broke apart. Jun was tense, staring at him with wide eyes but when he saw Ohno reaching to him again for the next kiss he closed his eyes, letting his body relax into the kiss. Ohno’s hand reached Jun’s head, tangling his fingers in Jun’s hair. Jun moaned when Ohno went deeper into the kiss.

Jun let go of his initial hesitation. He could blame his decision later by his tipsiness but this felt good, Ohno kissing him was so good, it made him forget things. He also liked the way Ohno led him in the kiss, like he commanded Jun to be pliant to him. Jun tilted his head when Ohno’s mouth travelled there, licking his Adam’s apple. In daze, he told himself, to hell to his determination not to rush anything. He should enjoy this feeling of happiness even for a brief moment.

Ohno’s hand crept under Jun’s shirt. Jun’s body arched when Ohno’s hand travelled to the sensitive skin on his upper hips. A few minutes later Jun found himself on his back, the sculpture Ohno made just now was destroyed by their intense make out.

Jun felt Ohno’s sandy hand reach inside his boxers and tease his cock. Jun gasped, feeling the course sand prickling him and they broke apart to catch some air. Panting, they stared at each other, eyes dark with lust.

“Follow me,” Ohno whispered huskily, his eyes seemed to be begging him. Jun understood and he followed Ohno readily.

Ohno led him into the main building. They climbed the stairs to the top floor, forgoing the lift. Ohno inserted a key card and opened the door. The inside was like a private apartment, a simple but liveable one.

“This is my place,” Ohno declared.

“Your place?”

Jun couldn’t appreciate the place further when Ohno pulled him in for another kiss. Then they broke apart when they realized that they were both covered in sand. Giggling, Ohno pulled Jun into the bathroom. They stripped in record time.

They kissed under the shower, lathering soap on each other’s nude body. Coarse sand gathered under their feet. Suddenly Ohno got down on his knees, stroking Jun’s half-hard cock into full hardness. He gave it a lick before plunging the cock inside his mouth fully. Jun groaned in pleasure. Ohno seemed very good, sucking him, and licking the vein along his cock, making Jun lose himself in the pleasure. Under Ohno’s ministrations Jun came with a shout.

Ohno got up and kissed him, letting Jun taste his own cum. It was hot.

“I want you,” Ohno whispered hoarsely into Jun’s ear. Jun nodded, still in his post orgasmic haze. The prospect of possible regret had been pushed to the back of his mind. Certainly, there was no way back after this but he didn’t care. Ohno made him feel good about himself. He felt wanted.

Jun let Ohno push him flat onto the tiled wall for more kisses. He groaned when Ohno’s finger intruded him.

“Is it painful?” Ohno asked, a slight worry etched on his lust-filled face.

Jun shook his head. It had been a while already but with sufficient preparation he could take a finger or two. Ohno used more lotion to ease his fingers in. After three fingers were added, Jun moaned for more.

“Ohno…” He mewled when Ohno found his prostate.

Hooking one of Jun’s leg onto his waist, Ohno pushed forward when Jun was ready to receive him. Jun arched back, closing his eyes tightly. His mouth opened in a gasp. Ohno wasn’t small and he was greatly aware how the cock was filling him fully.

“Move…” Jun begged after he felt he was ready for more.

Ohno complied. He thrust forward at a slow pace. Jun squeezed the firm buttocks to hint for Ohno to go faster. Ohno picked up the rhythm as he went in and out of Jun as fast as he could.

They got lost in their passion, warm water was streaming down Ohno’s back, part of it splashed onto Jun’s body too. Ohno pumped Jun’s cock in tandem with his thrusts.

Jun spilled for the second time that night, Ohno followed much later, filling Jun up.

Jun’s legs nearly gave way when Ohno pull out but Ohno managed to hold Jun from dropping onto the slippery floor.  
After cleaning up, they towelled. Ohno led him to his bed with towels hanging on their hips.

“Do you usually have sex with people you’ve just knew?” Jun asked all of a sudden.

“No. Just you.”

Somehow, it made Jun smile. Ohno could be lying for all he knew but at that time he was too sated and tired, he just wanted to sleep. Just wearing boxers curtesy of Ohno, Jun slipped into a contented sleep on Ohno’s bed.

Jun woke up the next day feeling fresh, albeit receiving slight protest from his muscles as he moved. He looked around to find Ohno in his boxers, nursing a cup of coffee.

“Morning.” Ohno said before he sat beside Jun, giving him a peck on the cheek. Jun blushed, remembering what happened between them last night.

“Want some breakfast?” Ohno gestured outside the bedroom. From the open door, Jun could smell fresh bread.

Jun winced slightly, giving away the feeling of soreness from his hips and below. Ohno stopped in concern.

“Was I too rough last night?”

Jun looked at Ohno. “No, not so much Ohno-san, don’t worry. It’s just, it’s been a while for me.”

“Oh okay,” Ohno said, giving Jun no indication on how he felt when Jun was still calling him politely, even after last night.

Ohno led Jun towards his kitchen. Jun looked around, appreciating the simple but practical decoration. Jun didn’t ask Ohno how come he was allowed an apartment in the resort’s main building. He suspected something but he kept mum about it. He didn’t know why either. Perhaps, his mind was much more occupied by their sudden sex last night.

They ate in silence. Suddenly everything turned awkward.

“Um, so… what happens after this?” Jun asked, hiding his nervousness to hear what answer Ohno might give him.

“After this?” Ohno tore his eyes away from his bread to look at Jun.

“Yeah… you and me… will this just be a one time thing?… I mean you can tell me if it ends here or we could… I don’t know…” Jun was rambling. Even if he didn’t really expect anything out of this but strangely he felt sad thinking that whatever they had might end now. He hoped for something more but he couldn’t make a decision, it all depend on Ohno’s answer.

“What do you want?” Ohno asked instead. Jun felt sinking feelings in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t like the question. He felt that Ohno might not want anything more with him if he asked that question. It didn’t occur to him that Ohno just want to confirm with him. But Jun liked to be given straight answer rather than beating around the bush. A sudden irritation came to him when he felt that Ohno might only use him for easy fuck. He forgot that he gave his consent too.

“I asked you…” Jun reminded him, feeling his nerves came back.

Ohno stared at him for a while, his expression didn’t reveal his feelings. “I’m okay with anything,” Ohno said after a moment. The answer was too open.

“Really…” Jun’s head dropped automatically as a respond. Confusion invaded him when he found himself feeling disappointed with Ohno’s answer. He was disappointed that Ohno wasn’t firm with him. But he reminded himself in his mind that they were not an item, that they were two strangers that met for a brief moment of pleasure, therefore Ohno wasn’t wrong in telling him that. He shouldn’t be feeling what he was feeling right now and yet he wasn’t satisfied with Ohno’s answer. In a way too, that answer gave him a hope he shouldn’t be clinging to.

This isn’t right, he told himself. He isn’t ready either, he added more. But his heart was betraying his mind. His heart told him that he didn’t want this to end, that he wanted more. Realizing what he said to himself, he suddenly got up. His body was trembling, rattled by the discovery of his own desire.

“I think I better go…” Jun said instead, feeling agitated.

Ohno looked at him with a startled face.

Jun looked around to find his clothes but then he remembered that his clothes from last night were dirty. He couldn’t go outside in just his boxers.

“Umm can I borrow your T-shirt?” It was shameful but he needed to ask Ohno for a last favour.

“Sure.” Ohno, who looked confused with Jun’s decision to leave him all of the sudden, gave him his clothes. They were a bit too tight for Jun’s taste but whatever.

Jun rushed to his room and locked himself inside. He rubbed his face, trying to calm his confused mind.

His vacation would end in a few days. Perhaps he should avoid Ohno.

 

*

 

For two whole days, Jun was avoiding places where he might find Ohno. The afternoon before Jun’s last night at the resort, Jun met Nino, bartending. Aiba wasn’t there since he wanted to prepare for their mini barbeque which would start when Nino got off work early at 9 PM. Someone thankfully could replace his shift.

“He missed you, you know.” Nino told him, his hands were busy handling the drink.

“Who?” Jun asked, pretending to not understand but he sensed his body tensing. They haven’t seen each other for what? Just two days. Weren’t they just a casual fling?

“It’s the first time I heard him mentioning a man’s name. Usually he keeps quiet, even with his past boyfriends so I guess you’ve made an impression on him.”

Just how did Nino know Ohno? Oh yeah, Jun just found out that Ohno Satoshi, the sculptor and the fisherman was actually the owner of the resort. Jun face-palmed himself. The apartment upstairs was a giveaway after all but he was so stupid, he didn’t suspect that he would be involved with the owner of the resort.

Hearing the mention about Ohno’s past boyfriends wasn’t a relieving thought for him. Even when Nino had told him that he was the only one that Ohno had mentioned particularly to Nino, it didn’t make him happy. After all they only had one fuck. And besides, Ohno could easily find other people to sleep with after Jun left. Ohno was a good-looking guy and had the wealth to catch young guys’ heart. He had the strength, Jun kept being reminded how Ohno’s strong arms were holding him during their passionate union. But that strong arms might be used to hold other men too, not just him.

Jun sighed, feeling stupider the further his thought went.

The fact that Ohno was missing him was forgotten when he drowned himself in the most unimportant thoughts.

 

*

 

“Jun.”

Jun tensed. It was Ryo. He was contemplating whether to turn around or run but his feet were rooted firmly on the ground. So, he guessed that he needed to face his ex after all.

He waited until Ryo approached him.

“What do you want Ryo?” Jun held his tongue from spitting at him.

“Sho told me about meeting you,” Ryo said. There was no suspicion in his eyes but Jun could’ve been fooled.

“So? You’re afraid that I’ll steal him from you?” Jun provoked.

“Jun. Please.” Ryo shook his head.

“Just say it Ryo, I don’t have much time for your gloating.”

“Gloating? Gloating about what? Jun, I think you’re misunderstanding something.”

Jun glared at him. Ryo looked the same, just as good looking as when he last saw him, only that he had a much more radiating complexion, and Jun was jealous of his happiness.

“Jun, Sho told me that you thought we broke up because I was cheating on you.”

“Wasn’t it?” Jun asked.

“No, as I told you before, we’re not meant to be-“

“That’s what you keep telling me.” Jun cut him off, his anger rising.

“Yes, but it’s true. I think you already sensed it yourself. We drifted apart without us knowing it and you know our relationship can’t survive when we’re not being honest to ourselves…”

“But we’d been together for four years, I thought-“

“-that we’d last forever? That’s not realistic Jun. You were unhappy with me, I was beginning to feel that months before we broke up…” Ryo explained in earnest.

“That’s not true…” Jun retorted, but with less bite when Ryo’s words started to sink into his head.

“Jun, ask yourself whether you want to believe that then you’ll find the answer. Anyway, today is our final day here and I’ve to say my goodbye to you.”

Ryo looked like he wanted to walk away just like that but he didn’t, his brows scrunching in deep thought. Jun was just looking at him, quietly expecting him to speak, to hear more explanation.

Ryo stared at Jun, his gaze softened making him look beautiful. It reminded Jun why he had fallen for Ryo before.

“For the record, I didn’t cheat on you. I never cheated on you. I met Sho after we broke up and then just last week he asked me to be his boyfriend. So he’s got nothing to do with our problem. What happened to us was in the past. I’m finding my happiness and I’m sure you already found your own happiness, if the kiss at the bar was any indication.” Ryo winked at him.

Jun wanted to retort that Ryo misunderstood about him and Ohno’s relationship, and he wanted to scold Ryo for dragging Ohno into their matter, but he didn’t. Instead, Jun blushed. He found that his mouth felt heavy, like a rock being put inside it, preventing him to speak. Besides, it would be much better not to say anything right now to keep himself from further embarrassment.

Ryo smiled at Jun’s attempt to stay cool. Unexpectedly, Ryo put his hand on Jun’s shoulder, squeezing it a little. “We’ve great time together and I treasured all those times in my heart. Unfortunately, we can’t stay together. I did it for you. I saw that you need someone who can love you, supported you and let you spread your wings the way that you wanted to. And I’m sorry I couldn’t be that person and I’m sure that deep in your heart you know it too.”

Jun blinked at Ryo. He was reminded of the times they bickered even with the tiniest of issues in which were a lot. They loved each other but unfortunately, love couldn’t help both of them. They were too jealous and clingy. It was apparent how their too similar traits weren’t the best combination.

And Jun finally understood. It seemed that Ryo could see that.

“I hope that we can meet again next time on better term.” Ryo bade him goodbye with a weak smile.

Jun watched him go with tears on his face. He felt the resentment that had been clouding him had been washed away with Ryo’s words. He realized that he couldn’t blame Ryo for what had happened to their relationship. He was a part of the problem too and he was too stubborn to see it before. He regretted it. He wished that he could say he was sorry too but it was too late, Ryo was already gone from his sight. As Ryo had said, perhaps they could meet again next time. He hoped so and this time he genuinely meant it.

 

*

 

There were no sand sculptures to be found anywhere when Jun tried to find one. Jun even peeked at the garden to see whether there was one too. Unfortunately, there was only a flat sand to be found and Jun was greatly disappointed.  
Whatever the sculpture that was left on the garden before had been destroyed without him having a chance to see it. Did Ohno stopped building them? Jun felt guilty. Perhaps it was his fault. Jun wondered whether Ohno really had lost his muse in sculpturing because of him. It truly bothered him.

Since it was the last night of his vacation, Jun figured he should go to the place where Ohno had brought him that time, ditching his initial plan to join Aiba and Nino for the barbeque. In actuality, he was embarrassed to meet Ohno again but he needed to see him. But unpleasant thoughts invaded him. What if Ohno didn’t want to see him anymore? What if Ohno told him to go away? But his feet moved on their own.

As expected Ohno was there, just drinking alone in his hut. There was a lone light powered by battery hanging on the shack, illuminating the place.

Jun found himself hesitating but he braced himself.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Ohno, who seemed to be lost in thought, was startled when he saw Jun.

“Yeah… I’m just… busy...” he said after he recovered from the shock, eyes not meeting Jun.

“Busy?” Jun arched his eyebrows.

Jun sat beside him. Taking Ohno’s beer, he gulped the drink. Ohno stared at his sudden empty hand. Jun blushed when he realized what he was doing. It showed how Jun was really nervous especially when his nerves made him do weird thing, like snatching Ohno’s drink without permission. Fortunately, Ohno didn’t seem to be angry at Jun’s manner.

Jun took deep breath and exhaled it silently to calm his nerve. “I’m sorry I walked out on you like that…” Jun broke the silence.

“It’s my fault for not stopping you…” Ohno said afterward. Ohno’s answer made Jun’s heart raced. He found himself hoping.

“Did you want to stop me?” Jun turned his face towards Ohno, wanting to see Ohno’s reaction to the question. There was shadow on Ohno’s face when he looked down.

Ohno went quiet for a while, watching his fingers playing with each other. The chirping of cicadas was drowned by the loud beating of Jun’s heart in his ears.

“I guess I’m just slow in reacting…” Ohno finally opened his mouth.

Ohno’s answer made Jun smiled in relief. At least the answer wasn’t that bad to take when he expected the worst. So, Jun tried to gauge more.

“Ninomiya told me that you missed me. Is it true?”

Ohno looked at Jun, they locked eyes. Suddenly, Ohno reached for Jun’s hand and held it.

“What if I say yes?” There was a genuine sparkle in Ohno’s eyes that made Jun’s heart jump.

“Then, I’ll say that I’m happy.” Jun said, staring back at Ohno, liking how Ohno’s face light up in front of his eyes.

“What do you want me to do, Jun?” Ohno was calling him by his given name without hesitation and it made Jun happy with the intimacy it gave him.

“Kiss me?” Jun dared.

Ohno smiled. Jun could see relief on Ohno’s face and it made Jun’s heart beat faster than ever. Ohno touched Jun’s face before he brought his mouth towards him.

Jun sighed into the kiss. He was relieved that they had made up. What made him even more happier was their discovery of liking each other beyond a simple fling. And it gave him hope for the future. Even though they needed to talk more about what they wanted in their relationship, but it could wait. These kisses were too good to be ignored.

He felt Ohno starting to touch him further and Jun went pliant under Ohno’s touches.

Ohno laid Jun inside the shack. They resumed the kisses that became more passionate as the time passed. In the back of Jun’s mind, he was afraid of someone else stumbling upon them making out intensely since they were literally out in the open. But he threw caution to the wind when Ohno started to slip his calloused fingers under his boxers to pump his cock.  
Jun didn’t realize that he was naked from the waist down until he saw Ohno engulfing his cock in his mouth. Jun mewled, his arousal was at its peak and before long he came in waves of pleasure.

“I don’t have lube here…” Ohno mumbled to him when he came up to Jun. Jun could see how his face fell in disappointment. Jun felt an immense affection for this man, he felt that he didn’t want to disappoint him.

“Do you want to do it?” Jun asked bluntly.

“Then, take me.”

Ohno stared at him, trying to figure out whether Jun was serious or not.

Jun was aware that it could be painful and uncomfortable without lubricant, but he just felt that he wanted to be one with Ohno, no matter what. His desire for this man was too great to ignore.

“You don’t mind? I don’t want to hurt you.” The look of hope on Ohno’s face was adorable, Jun couldn’t deny him.

With a smile, Jun got up and kneeled. Jun could see how Ohno’s cock was straining inside his pants so he removed Ohno’s pants to release the hard cock. Giving himself a more comfortable position, he sucked his own fingers and with the slick saliva he reached his bottom to prepare himself. Ohno watched him interestedly, his pupils filling up his eyes in lust.

When Jun was panting and groaning, Ohno pounced on him making Jun fall on his back. There was a look of impatience on Ohno’s face. Jun giggled, holding Ohno at arm length by placing his palm on Ohno’s chest, denying him from getting any closer. Ohno gave him a confused look. Jun’s mouth turned into a playful smirk.

“Let me ride you.” Jun declared.

Ohno was surprised but his face lightened up in agreement. Ohno pulled Jun to him for a fervent kiss and Jun ended up straddling him.

Eventually, Ohno was on his back. Jun rubbed his hands on Ohno’s chest, making Ohno’s T-shirt hiked up until the hardened nipples were revealed. Jun lowered his body to reach the nipples, his tongue played with them making Ohno whimpered. Ohno’s breaths turned laboured when Jun’s hands travelled lower, tracing the taut muscles lining Ohno’s stomach, feeling them contracted beneath his hands.

Ohno grabbed his butt cheeks, squeezing them. Jun looked up to see desperation on Ohno’s eyes, telling Jun that he had enough foreplay. Jun smirked. Wanting for a friction, Jun undulating his hips, making both of their exposed hard cocks slid against each other deliciously. They moaned together.

Ohno stopped Jun suddenly. Jun blinked at him, wondering what was up. But he didn’t need to worry for anything when Ohno just want him to take off his shirt. Jun complied and it ended up flying to the ground.

Without nothing else to hinder their love making, Jun bent forward to catch Ohno for a quick kiss before he straightened up and grabbed Ohno’s cock in his hand. After spreading the precum onto the length, he pumped it until it turned angry purple, ready for further action. Jun positioned it on his entrance, teasing it a few times around his hole making Ohno whined in protest. It made Jun grinned. With one hand bracing himself on Ohno’s toned stomach, Jun lowered himself inches by inches until Ohno was fully sheathed inside him.

Jun sighed, he bit his lips feeling the fullness. Rubbing his hand on Ohno’s chest, Jun moved slowly. Eventually, they found their rhythm, giving each other’s pleasure, their act was open to be seen by anyone who might stumble upon them.

 

*

 

Jun heard a knock on his door when he was busy packing his bag. Aiba had been dragged outside by Nino for a certain ‘personal time’, therefore he couldn’t help Jun to open the door. He strode to the door and opened it to reveal Ohno leaning against the wall beside the door frame. Jun automatically smiled and let Ohno in. Ohno sat at the edge of the bed quietly, rubbing his shoulder absent-mindedly.

Jun smiled to himself when the silence stretched, only his movements could be heard inside the room. But Jun wasn’t feeling any awkwardness, he’d accepted Ohno’s quietness fully. Clearly their increasing intimacy had brought calmness to Jun’s state of mind and he was liking it a lot.

Pulling the zip of his bag to a close, Jun heaved a satisfied breath because he managed to fit everything inside. It was a normal thing for him that his travel bag would be heavier on the last day than on the first day. He turned his gaze towards Ohno who was following his every movement as Jun got up and sat beside him. He pulled out his phone and with a hand gesture he asked for Ohno’s phone too. When Ohno gave him his phone without any words, Jun grabbed it and exchanged their contact details. Jun was wondering why they didn’t do it earlier.

“You’re going to contact me?” asked Jun, giving the phone back to its owner. Ohno received it, opened his phone and checked the entered number. The way he asked was casual. Although he could barely hide the hope in his voice, he didn’t want to put pressure on Ohno. He couldn’t really tell whether their relationship could survive the distance since it would be the obvious barrier, but he was hoping for the best compromise.

Ohno gave a hum as a response. And Jun wasn’t disappointed this time. It was enough for now. They needed to see if their new-found relationship has any meaning or not. Jun felt like he was ready for a new relationship although talking about love was pretty early for them. They could take each step slowly before they want to talk about it.

They fell back into a silence. Then suddenly Ohno broke it.

“If I asked you to stay here, would you do it?”

Jun chuckled good-heartedly, thinking that Ohno might be joking. “My holiday is ending today, I can’t-“

But Ohno was not laughing.

“That’s not what I mean…” Ohno looked serious.

Jun’s heart began to race. If Ohno was saying what he thought he was saying, then Jun didn’t know what the answer would be.

Ohno grabbed Jun’s hands. He stared at him directly in the eyes.

“I mean… I want you to stay here… with me…”

“Ohno-kun… I have a job in Tokyo… I couldn’t…”

“But you can quit your job and work with me…”

Jun stiffened. It was such a tempting proposition but he had to disappoint Ohno. It was too sudden.

“I can’t…I’m sorry…” It was a big decision to leave a career he was trying to build for a man he’d been involved with for just a few days. What if Ohno got bored of him and left him? He could be left with nothing if that happened, he thought. Jun couldn’t help being pessimistic.

Ohno couldn’t hide his disappointment. It was too open on his face. Jun felt like he wanted to say yes and make Ohno smile but their circumstances didn’t allow him to say yes. He wasn’t a spontaneous person either, that was Aiba.

“Come to Tokyo anytime. We can meet again.” Jun proposed instead.

“But I don’t want that.” The answer was immediate, Jun didn’t know what to say because it shocked him.

“Okay… Well… I guess… it ends here-“ Jun stuttered, sadness began to invade him. The decision had to be made. It was probably for the best.

“What do you mean?” Ohno frowned, he seemed pretty confused with Jun’s words.

“Aren’t you saying that you don’t want to see me anymore? So obviously whatever we have, has to end here-“ Jun answered, he began to feel the confusion too.

“No!” It startled Jun.

“Wha-?“

“Don’t think I’m not serious about you.” Ohno stared into his eyes intensely. Jun blinked.

“I like you a lot and I don’t want you too far away from me. That’s why I’m asking you to stay and we can run this resort together.”

Jun was speechless. Ohno’s words made his heart excited.

Running the resort together? He took a deep breath, carefully juggling his answer inside his mind. It was really tempting.

“Please give me time to think.” Jun eventually said, he didn’t want to feel the regret of refusing too early. He swore he would think about it.

“Okay.” Ohno agreed readily.

It was enough for now.

They heard the squeak of door and saw that both Aiba and Nino were spying on them. They fell forward in a heap when Jun told them to reveal themselves.

 

*

 

Ohno and Nino waved at the taxi that took Jun and Aiba away until they disappeared. Jun felt his heart heavy with a certain sadness. He replayed Ohno’s words in his head.

Ohno wanted to be with him. If it was easy for him to make a decision, he could just throw everything away and say yes but he had a lot to think about, not just his own selfishness.

They got back into their mundane lives. Jun and Ohno exchanged texts every day and Jun would call him when he missed Ohno too much.

Jun blinked at the ceiling after a late-night call with Ohno where Ohno was just grunting answers. It was how it normally happened where Jun did most of the talking. Jun didn’t mind the response, because he started to understand that was just how Ohno was. He asked himself why he was so tolerable towards Ohno when he wasn’t with Ryo. He didn’t want to compare them but he felt Ohno was so different to him, but they fit each other like a glove.

He found that he didn’t want to lose that calmness, he didn’t want to lose Ohno.

He started to think about his future. Subconsciously he started planning, making queries about his job’s future, contemplating every pro and con in staying with the job. He subconsciously began imagining what it’s like to run a resort, being his own manager, when his current job wasn’t giving him enough satisfaction to be his own boss. He began to think of saying yes to Ohno. But he didn’t say it out loud to Ohno yet, because he wasn’t sure whether it was the right decision to make. He needed more time.

As Ohno had said, he didn’t visit him in Tokyo. Jun was hoping he would be willing to but Ohno stayed true to his words.  
Then out of the blue - not that Jun wasn’t suspecting that it would eventually come to this - Aiba came to tell him some very shocking news. He would be quitting his job.

“Oh-chan is offering me a job in his resort. I’ll be moving there next week!” Aiba told him excitedly. Jun was staring blankly at him in shock.

Aiba and Nino’s relationship was pretty serious it seemed, thought Jun.

Losing Aiba around made Jun think a lot. He had made a decision. He needed to go to Okinawa again.

Jun couldn’t get a holiday since his department was swamped with new projects and he didn’t have time to talk to Ohno again. Ohno also didn’t contact him besides sending texts here and there.

After nearly a month of just texting, finally Jun managed to find time to call Ohno.

“I’m coming there next month.” That was all he told Ohno.

Jun was working hard to finish his job. He had also prepared his resignation letter and his apartment had been leased out on the day he went to Okinawa. Jun was hoping that it was the right decision and Ohno hadn’t changed his mind otherwise he was going to be screwed.

He had left everything for a person he’d just known for a few months. It was a big gamble but he was willing to take it.  
Jun was pretty nervous when he reached the Yellow Sand Resort. He didn’t tell anyone, not even Ohno that he was coming that day. Aiba and Nino were so excited when they saw him at the front desk. It seemed that Aiba was manning it now, the Mizuhara girl was nowhere to be found. And Aiba looked good, the slight tan he was getting enhanced his good looks. Aiba had fit right in here like he had been born here.

Aiba told him that Ohno was in his room so Jun went upstairs nervously. After a few knocks, Jun was fidgeting on his feet when Ohno opened the door. His sleepy eyes went wide with shock. Jun opened his mouth to say ‘Hi’, but was prevented from doing so when Ohno greeted him with the most intense greeting kiss he’d ever had.

Clothes scattered around the house following that as they made love on Ohno’s bed. Their time apart was too much for them to handle, they want to make up for everything. After vigorous love making they were on their backs, sweating and panting.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Jun chuckled, still gasping for air.

“Welcome back.”

“I’m back.”

Then they kissed again, this time they took their time to explore each other’s bodies. They got a lot of time to spend.

 

*

 

Jun woke up with a start to find he was alone on the bed. A beep on his phone indicated an incoming message.  
‘Come out to the balcony’ The message told him. Frowning, he put down his phone, gathered the bedsheet to cover his lower naked half and walked outside to the balcony. He looked around before he looked down to the garden.

A sudden lumped lodged his throat. There were blocks of words made of sand that spelled ‘Stay with me?’ Ohno was standing beside the words, looking up at him with a hopeful face.

Jun bit back his smile and just stared at the words before he went inside the house coolly. He knew what his answer was going to be but he wanted to tease Ohno a little bit. Looking around for a while, he found Ohno’s drawing paper on the desk. Fetching it with a marker, he wrote a big capital ‘YES’ on it. He came back to the balcony, finding Ohno looking up with his cute frown.

Jun didn’t show his answer immediately, instead he asked loudly, “What do you want?”

“I want yes!” Ohno screamed back.

“But what is in for me?” Jun shouted back, biting his laughter.

“Errrr… me?...” Ohno answered, looking up at Jun anxiously, like he was afraid that he might screw this up. It was cute to Jun though.

“Hmmm… I need to think…” Jun scrunched his face, giving Ohno his mock thinking face.

“Jun~~” It made Ohno whined loudly.

Jun laughed. He reached for the drawing paper from behind and hold it for Ohno to see.

There was a moment when Ohno squinted his eyes to read the writing before he exploded into a squeal.

Jun’s heart was blooming when he saw Ohno jumping around in happiness, and he chuckled when Ohno accidentally destroyed part of the words on the sand when he stepped on them.

Jun cackled louder when he heard Ohno cursed.

If he asked himself whether he was happy at that time he would immediately say a resounding ‘Yes’ without hesitation, just like the answer he had written for Ohno.


End file.
